Welcome Home
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A oneshot based on the time that Russia sold his daughter Alaska to America, as well as her welcoming into Americas family.


-1**A/N: ****hey people!**

**My first APH story, didn't think I would crack and write one honestly.**

**This is a oneshot based on the time when America bought Alaska from Russia.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Alaska packed her bags nervously. Her father, Russia, had just sold her to America. As she reached for some more of her clothes she noticed her hands were shaking.

Sighing she sat back on her old bed and leaned on her hands. Her father had sold her. As if she meant nothing to him. Wasn't the world supposed to become one with Russia? If that was true then why did he give her away?

Alaska brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly to her. America. She had never met him but father had talked about him quite a few times. And almost nothing nice.

She was scared.

She was scared of living somewhere else. Of having a different father. Of America.

She bit her lip and looked back at her belongings. At her room. She had lived in this house and stayed in this room her entire life since Russia had found her.

"_From now on you will call me father."_

A noise from the hallway interrupted her thoughts and she looked at the clock. Her eyes widened, she was supposed to leave in five minutes! 

Quickly she ran around the room and threw her remaining belongings into the luggage and closed it just as fath- no just as Russia walked in. With a smile of course.

"Time to go Alessa." he said holding a hand out towards her.

She nodded obediently and took his hand in her left as she gripped her suitcase in her right. She bowed her head and didn't look up until they were seated in the place and even then she only looked out the window.

Lithuania had used to live with America however he had never talked about his time there, mostly because Russia hated hearing about America. She didn't know what to expect.

She glanced at Russia from the corner of her eyes. He was reading the newspaper and had a smile on his face. He didn't even spare a single glance at her.

Alaska looked at her hands that were neatly folded on her lap. Once smooth and like the snow that laid on her fields living with Russia had caused them to gain calluses and harden. She curled her fingers toward her palm a few times.

Her looks are part of the reason people stayed away from her. Her violet eyes and beige-blonde hair made her look as if she was the female counterpart of Russia.

However there were differences. Her eyes while they were a violet color like Russia were kinder and softer than Ivans. Her hair reached her waist and her shoulders weren't as board as Russias. And in a show of respect she wore the same clothes as well. The long overcoat and the scarf. And when someone had gotten to know her, not that many nations or people did, she was more kinder and gentler than Russia. She didn't want to fight, she saw the need to sometimes fight but preferred not to.

Maybe that was why Russia was giving her to America. Because she was such a disappointment. Because she was nothing like he wanted or liked. Because she was his opposite.

Soon, to soon, the plane touched the ground and Russia stood up and made for the door not even sparing Alaska a glance or waited for her.

She trailed behind him and soon she got her first look at America.

He was tall, not as tall as Russia but taller than her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, as blue as the sky. He wore a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket, when he turned around Alaska saw the number 49 on it.

America and Russia spoke quietly to one another and after they shook each others hands Russia turned and walked away. He didn't even look at her.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry out "Father! Don't leave me! Please!"

She swallowed the words in her throat and turned to America who was looking over her. He frowned momentarily at her and she inwardly flinched as he reached out and touched her coat.

"Aren't you hot in this? It's almost seventy degrees here." he asked.

Mutely she shook her head. America looked over her again before shrugging and holding a hand out for her luggage.

Hesitating slightly she handed it to him and with a wave of his hand she followed him to his awaiting car.

Conversation was nearly inexistent. America had tried to talk to her only for Alaska to give short answers. Until she asked a question.

"Um, Mr. America?" she asked hesitantly. "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Well for sure it's not going to be Mr. America." he said smiling. His smile and Russias smile were different she noted. Americas seem to reached his eyes while Russias didn't.

After pondering the question for a few minutes he shrugged. "My other states call me dad but you don't have to do that if you don't want to. I guess you can just call me Alfred. Calling me America is way too formal."

Then Alfred started to tell her about his other states, or children as he called them. She was the 49th state to be introduced to his home.

'_49 states? It wasn't enough?'_ she thought.

They occasionally stayed at his house, if it wasn't the holidays it was rare that they were all together, so his house had well over 50 bedrooms and plenty of bathrooms to accompany them. Out of the remaining empty rooms she could pick which one she wanted.

'_Russia just pushed me into a room and closed the door on me.'_

However she was able to leave the house and go into the other states or her own any time she wanted.

'_She missed her land. Her familiar land with the ice cold waters and mountains and pure snow.'_

"_You can only go where I allow you to go."_

"_Father…may I visit my home?"_

"_No."_

"The other states are very excited to meet you. It's been a while since we got someone new. They even made a welcome party for your honor." America continued.

A party? For her? Why?

When she voiced her question America looked over and grinned. "Your family now aren't you?"

When they got to his house, good lord it was huge!, Alaska gapped at the size of it.

"Before we go in I want you to know a few things." America said.

"All the other states can be rather…energetic at times so try not to get overwhelmed." America then placed her suitcase on the ground and put both hands on her shoulders. "And remember from now on that we are a family. Your problems are our problems. Your worries are our worries. Your fear our fear. Never be ashamed to ask one of us for help or comfort. And furthermore, here in America, you are free."

Without another word he picked up her suitcase again and opened the front door.

Following him Alaska was almost immediately bombarded with about 48 other people yelling "Welcome!"

As the door shut behind her Alaska could only gape at the scene in front of her. There was a banner across the wall that read 'Welcome Alaska.' In one corner there was a pile of wrapped gifts, presents?, and in the other was a huge cake. Scattered around the entire room was people, the other states, who varied in their appearances and clothing. The only thing that they seemed to have in common was their arm brands. They each wore a arm brand with the American flag on it and a number ranging from one to forty eight on it.

Thirteen of the states broke away from the entire group and walked up to her. A girl who could have been the female America led them as she said to Alaska "As the original thirteen colonies of America we formally welcome you into our family." as she held out her hand which Alaska shook.

"It's been a while since someone new joined the group. Welcome!" a boy in the back called out. Before Alaska could say anything another girl was pushing her towards the table where there were seats and all sorts of food on it.

America sat at the front of the table to show that he was the head and the other states followed suit. Alaska sat down to the right of America and the girl whose hand she shook sat down at her right with the others following suit.

When they were all seated Alfred grabbed his glass, they were all filled with some sort of drink, and raised it.

"I propose a toast." he said. "To Alaska joining our family and helping us in making it practically complete."

"Alaska." the other states said before draining their glasses. When Alaska sipped from her own glass she was surprised at the bubble taste from it.

"It's soda, most of us aren't allowed to drink alcohol." the girl said, seeing her confused look.

"I'm New York by the way. If you have any questions just ask me…or the other forty-seven of us." the newly named New York said.

The boy sitting across from her, who identified himself as California, leaned over and asked "Is that suitcase everything you have?"

At Alaskas nod he started to laugh. "Good lord. Florida wouldn't last one day with something that small."

"Hey!" a girl at the end of the table objected to. California merely stuck out his tongue at her and continued his food. "Then it's a good thing we got you presents, looks like you need a lot of stuff, no offense."

"None taken." Alaska said with a small smile.

Alfred leaned back in his chair and surveyed the scene in front of him with a smile.

His states had warmly accepted Alaska as their new sister and had welcomed her to the part where she was started to be overwhelmed.

She was no longer shaking, he noted, still a bit hesitant and amazed, if that was the right word.

She wasn't used to freedom.

He put his elbow on the armrest and leaned his head in his palm. In time she'll come around just like the others had.

He watched as she opened each present, a few from each state, which totaled to be over one hundred.

Soon enough the cake was distributed and the party was coming to a close. And about time as well since a glance at the clock read that it was past midnight.

As Alfred stood up he thought over all his states. Now there was forty-nine of them. This…hunger, this…need wasn't filled yet. It was nearly filled but not completely. He wasn't complete yet. The number forty-nine wasn't enough.

He didn't lie when he said that Alaska nearly made their family complete, she was almost the final piece.

Alfred knew what the final piece was, and he was close to gaining it. Hawaii. The final state and then they would truly be complete, he felt it in his very soul from the beginning, who he was supposed to be.

The Fifty United States of America.

Alaska looked up and down the hallway. America told her that she could have any room that didn't have a sign on it, the sign usually told the main sentence of the state occupying it. Such as New York was the Empire State and Florida was the Sunshine State.

America was waiting patiently as she looked through each room and deciding on which one she wanted. She chose the one whose windows faced Northeast, to her land.

After transferring all the presents that the other states had given her into that room Alfred gently set the suitcase down on the floor and looked at her.

"I'll leave you to yourself now, your home now so be comfortable alright?" he said with a smile.

At her nod he hesitated for a moment before hugging her and slipping her a thin package. "Welcome." he whispered before leaving her room and shutting the door behind him.

Alaska looked at the package for a moment before opening it. There laid a arm brand like the other states had been wearing. The American flag on it and the number 49 etched onto it.

She sat on her new bed and stared the brand in her hands for a moment before laying it on the bed covers.

She bit her lip before taking off her scarf, shirt, pants, and long overcoat that resembled Russias and after a moments hesitation she threw them in the corner and rifling through the gifts the other states had given her she pulled out a t-shirt and jeans and slipped them on. She knew pulled out a blue jacket and pulled it on as well. After straightening them on her she took the arm brand once more and fixed it onto the jacket.

She glanced in the mirror and smiled slightly. Hours ago she was a part of Russia and now she was part of America, the free country.

Freedom.

To do what she wished when she wished it.

Her smile widened and she fell back onto the bed, her bed!, and started to laugh slightly.

Her laugh. She had no reason to laugh for years.

She was home.

Alfred leaned in the hallway and listened to Alaska laughing.

He smiled again. She finally realized that she was home.

Stretching he walked to his own bedroom humming the national anthem.

"Oh say can you see. By the dawns early light."

**And done.**

**I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Alfred however is exactly the way I kinda wanted him. The way I see it Alfred was always empty inside with a need to fill his territories until he reached the fill. AKA all fifty states.**

**And you'll notice that I put a bit more into New York than the other states, I am a New Yorker so that's why. I love my state.**

**Hope you guys liked this. Leave a review if you did.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
